Back Home
by Sassy08
Summary: Sequel to Lost in Paradise What happens when Jimmy and Cindy get home after they desided to hide their relationship? Will their relationship remain or will it be destroyed? :DONE:
1. 2 weeks later

Back Home

Summery: (Sequel to Lost in Paradise) What happens when Jimmy and Cindy get home after they desided to hide their relationship? Will their relationship remain or will it be destroyed? jimmy may be ooc

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron...stop making me feel bad :-(

Chapter one: 2 Weeks later

It had been 2 weeks sense Jimmy and Cindy had returned home. Everyone was just coming back from Paris and started trampling them with questions. After everyone got back, Jimmy and Cindy had little if any alone time thogether. And when Jimmy tried to leave the house, his mom started asking multipul questions and gave him care packs. He was getting a little sick of how much she was worried when he stepped out the door. Cindy's parents were a little better though thinking she was tough and all.

It had been a long day after the monday they all went back to school and Jimmy was beat. He ran up the stairs and heard Gaudard ring. He had installed a personal phone into his mechanical dog so that Cindy could call him and the number couldn't be traced. He smiled as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Cin."

"Hey. Can you believe the questions people still ask?"

"Well they did just get back two days ago."

"Yeah but they're the same questions over and over. I just wanna punch somebody when that happens. I've given them answers and they still...err!"

"Chill out. In a few days it'll fly by." Jimmy layed down on his bed and sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Homework...the most boring thing I could do."

"Yeah I know what you mean. They really packed it on us huh?"

"You're tellin' me."

"Do you want any help?"

"I'm smart I can do it on my own...oh you ment..." She laughed a little. "Yeah I'll be over in a minute." Jimmy went downstairs to wait for Cindy hoping that his parents wouldn't notcie. If his parents saw Cindy Vortex coming over to their house on her own free will, they may get a little suspicious. He looked out the window and saw Cindy running stealthily up to his door. He quickly opened the door just as she was about to knock on the door. "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey Cin. Let's go upstairs." He said but just as they were walking up, Jimmy's mom showed up.

"Jimmy? Cindy? Wow ummm....What are you doing?" She asked wiping her hands with a wash cloth.

"Oh Hi Mrs. Neutron." Cindy greeted.

"We're just going to work on homework. I'll leave my door cracked."

"Alright. Will you be staying for dinner Cindy?"

"No thank you." Then they went upstairs. Jimmy left his door open but not much at all."I don't think I've ever been in your room. Well other than the time we switched bodies."

"Yeah that was weird." Jimmy walked over to his desk where he had two glasses and some soda. "Purple Flurp?"

"Sure." She took the glss and took a sip "Well...I guess we know that both of us had something to do with that...what would you call it...dream."

"Oh you mean the country lane one?" He asked then she nodded Jimmy took both their glasses and put them down. Then he put his arms around her waist. "You know that was mostly you."

"It was not!" Cindy yelled as she threw her arms around his neck and gave in to his pull. "You were thinking about it too!"

"Yeah but it was mostly you because I would have never had us kissing on a country lane." Cindy smiled slyly and shook her head. Then she pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

"Where would you have had us kiss?"

"In public..." Cindy pulled away and crossed her arms.

"Jimmy...I'm just not ready to let people know yet. I'm not like you. I don't like people making fun of me or taunting me." Jimmy looked away and nodded.

"I know. It's just, I don't like to hide things. I hated hiding from you. I like things to be out in the open. I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want." Cindy gave him a half serious glare. "Of course that's when you'll let me." Cindy laughed and smiled a little then felt his hands take hers. "I want to be able to reach out and touch you in public."

"I never imagined that you could say things like that. You seem...human." Cindy laughed "You've never acted like this before."

"That's because I never had you before. Now that I have you, I want to be able to brag about it."

"You'll be able to eventually. You know, I didn't think you could act sweet like you just did."

"Well love makes you do crazy things." They both smiled then quickly kissed. "How long do you think it'll be until we can tell people?"

"I don't know. Just promise me th-"

"I won't say anything to anyone." Jimmy said cutting her off. He already knew what she was going to say anyways. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew he was in love with her but it felt so strange. He was willing to do almost anything for her and he was saying things he didn't even know were possible to say. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Look, I better go."Cindy said letting go of him. "I don't want anyone to get suspicious." She walked toward the door.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"I love you so take the time you need."

"Thanks...I'll see you tomarrow at school. And Jimmy, I love you too." Cindy shut the door behind her and let herself out the front door. Jimmy fell down onto his bed and rubbed his head.

"This is going to be interesting." He didn't know how he was going to be able to act like nothing had changed when the biggest thing in his life changed. School was going to be a nightmare. It wasn't as bad today because people were surounding him with questions so he barely got to see her. Tomarrow he'd actually see her but he wasn't aloud to look at her.

Plz R&R thx


	2. Secrets and Truths

Back Home

Chapter two:- Secrets and Truths

my holiday present to u is the 2nd chapter on the same day u get the first!

Cindy hit her snooze button one too many times in the morning, she missed the bus. Jimmy also missed the bus but what else is new? Jimmy ran up next to Cindy and gently took her hand but she quickly pulled back as she yelled "What do you think you're doing Nerdtron?!"

"Cin, no one's here."

"Oh." She laughed a little and then held his hand in apoligy. She leaned her head on his shoulder for a second. "People could still be watching us though." She sighed forgetting about reality for a moment.

"Cindy...do you like to hold my hand or lean on me?"

"Yes...which sounds a little funny..."

"Then why don't you want to be able to do that no matter who's looking?"

"I do. It's I want to but I don't want people making fun of me or you."

"Who says they will?"

"Can we just not talk about this now?" Cindy let go of his hand and walked a little ahead of him. "I'll see you after school." Jimmy waved then watched her run up to Libby. He sighed as he approached Sheen and Carl.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jimmy." They said. They walked into the classroom. "Dude, what's with you?" Sheen asked as they sat down. Jimmy acted stupid and looked at him funny. "Okay first, you're looking at Cindy...second you're really quiet."

"Nothing...I think maybe I'm getting sick." Jimmy's thoughts were completly off topic in school. He wasn't able to consentrate well. He looked over at Cindy and she was whispering to Libby, how could she act like there was nothing going on?

"Hey what's up with you?" Libby asked

"Up? Nothing why?"

"Well it's been half the day and you haven't said anything about Jimmy." Libby was starting to get the idea of what was going on when Cindy's eyes opened wide.

"He hasn't given me a clear shot yet." She studdered. Libby shook her head and mumbled to herself a little. 'Man I'm not to good at this.' Cindy thought. Her eyes turned to Jimmy who was looking at her. The bell rang for lunch and Cindy thought this was a good time to yell, "What are you looking at Nerdtron!?" Cindy smiled at Jimmy when everyone was looking at him.

"Oh I was just wondering why you were looking at me!" He smiled back as everyone turned their heads back to Cindy.

"I was not!"

"Then how did you know I was looking at you?" Cindy shook her head and walked up to him. "Case closed Vortex..." Cindy turned away and brushed his hand with hers veyr quickly as she walked away. "See there's nothing wrong with me if I still fight with her." He said to Sheen.

"Okay dude whatever."

The rest of the day went by smoothly not to mant people suspected anything. Cindy and Jimmy "accidently" missed the bus and had to walk home together. There was no one around so they held hands as they walked. They were pretty quiet the entire way but neither of them cared.

"Do you want to come over?" Jimmy asked breaking the silence

"Sure. I just have to give Libby a quick call." She whipped out her cell phone and called Libby, "Hey Libs. I need to cancel our plans for today. I have to..." She couldn't think of anything to say as a good excuse.

"Tai-chi class?" Jimmy offered up

"I have a Tai-chi class. I'll call you later. Okay...bye."

"So...?"

"She's okay with it. Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know. C'mon lets head upstairs." He said as they approached his front door. "My mom and dad are out back." They set their backpacks down and sat on his bed. "Cindy, I think this is a bad idea."

"How can this be bad?" She asked a little confused "We're not even holding hands." Jimmy laughed a little.

"No I ment...I ment about hiding our relationship." Cindy sighed not wanting to talk about it. "I mean c'mon Sheen even knew there was something going on. And that's saying something."

"Yeah I know...Libby noticed too." Cindy sighed agian realizing she was fighting a loosing battle. "Alright...we can start telling people."

"Thank you. So now I can hold your hand when people are around?"

"Yes." Cindy giggled then pulled Jimmy in for a kiss. Jimmy ran his hands down her back and rested them at her waist.

"Jim Jam...Oh!" Hugh walked into Jimmy's room while they were still kissing. "Well okay...I think I'll just leave now..."

"Well there's one person..." Jimmy laughed as they turned red.


	3. So it Begins

Back Home

Chapter three:- So it Begins

Everyone has been asking me how old jimmy and cindy are in my stories and i don't know...they seem older in some parts then younger in others so i'll let u deside what age is good for them...

"I better go..." Cindy said as she started to get up. "Well knowing your dad, word's gonna get out pretty quick so..."

"Yeah well Hey! My dad only blabs things 69 percent of the time!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cindy walked out the door and shut it behind her. Jimmy layed down on his bed and fell alseep. When he woke up, Hugh was calling him for dinner.

"Jimmy, Your dad told me about...the incident." His mom said as he sat down to eat. Jimmy looked away not wanting to talk about it. "I just want to make sure you know how to...deal with these things."

"Mom!" He already knew where this was going. "I'm a genius not the boy next door!" He stood up and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm going upstairs." He simply ran up the stairs and threw himself onto his bed. "Why do moms have to be so...difficult? Gaudard! What are the chances that conversation will come up agian?" His dog's screen showed the number 99.9 "Damn...I don't like that number." Just then Gaudard rang. "Hey Cin."

"Your dad told your mom who told my mom!"

"Sorry." He couldn't help but laugh at how she yelled it out. "My mom just tried to give me the 'good choices' and 'sex talk'."

"Mine too." He heard Cindy sigh. "I mean we're still young do they really think we'd do that?"

"They're parents...they claim it's because they love us."

"Yeah. Hey can you get out?"

"I don't want to use the door but yeah i can get out easy. Why?" Jimmy sat up knowing where this was going. He seemed to know where a lot of conversations were going to go.

"You want to meet me in the park?"

"Wow...in public?" He joked around.

"Shut up. Besides there's not going to be anyone there anyway." She laughed a little. "I'll see you there in a few minutes?"

"Yeah. bye." Jimmy put on a holographic version on himself in his bed and snuck out the window with Gaudard's help. "Bye boy! Keep quiet." Then he snuck over to the park. He saw Cindy sitting on a bench and he went and sat beside her. "Hey Cin."

"Hey." She gave him a quick kiss hello. "I still can't believe our parents."

"Yeah I know. We aren't to good at hiding things huh?"

"Hey! I hid my crush on you for a long time."

"Sure you did." He patted her hand as he said that sarcastically "We both knew the entire time. You wanna take a walk?" She nodded and they got up. They started walking down a moonlit path only to run into Sheen. "Sheen!?" Jimmy yelled in suprise as he let go of Cindy's hand.

"Hey what's up dude?" Sheen walked up to them then whispered "What are you doing with Cindy?"

"Well we're...Wait a minute! What are you doing out here?"

"I'm always out here around this time. Ultra Lord need his exersice too." He showed them his new Ultra Lord 'action figure'. "Duh! Now what about you."

"Well..." Cindy said cutting in a little. "Jimmy and I are...dating." Sheen's face went blank.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Sheen dropped to the ground laughing. Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Jimmy took her hand and shook his head. Sheen stood up and went serious. "No seriously why?" Then he looked at them holding hands. "You mean you too really are dating?" Jimmy nodded "Okay dude I guess it's your life. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish walking Ultra Lord." Sheen walked past them and started cracking up agian.

"How many people do you think he'll tell?" Cindy asked as they continued to walk.

"On average Sheen only tells about 50 people."

"_Only_?!" She laughed a bit. "Great... Well by tomorrow everyone will know."

"Maybe it won't be to bad."

"Sure it won't...It'll be awful!"

"Relax. It'll be alright." Jimmy turned her towards him and kissed her. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and when they turned their heads, they saw Butch with a camera laughing.

"Oh this will be awsome! Cindy and Jimmy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-...ummmm kissing!" He laughed some more than ran off. Cindy gave Jimmy a death glare as he nerviously laughed.


	4. Paradise

Back Home

Chapter Four:- Paradise

"Oh sure it won't be _that_ bad..." Cindy complained. "Now Butch is going to tell everyone!"

"Oh who cares? You said it was okay if people new."

"No, I said I don't _us_ telling people!" Cindy stomped away yelling. Jimmy ran to catch up with her. "You know! This was all a bad idea! I wish we never left the island! We were fine there!"

"You know we had to leave."

"Whatever..." Cindy ran back to her house so fast that Jimmy couldn't even call to her. He sighed heavily and went back home. Gauddard helped him back into his room.

"What are the chances of everyone knowing about me and Cindy tomorrow?" Gauddard's screen showed 89.6 percent. "Are you sure you're right?" Gauddard recalculated and then showed 93 percent. "Great..."

The next day, Jimmy took in a big breath and approached school. As he did, the whole playground went silent, they were talking about him and Cindy and he knew it. Then Cindy came up behind him and took his hand hoping to boost their confidence. They walked past everyone and sat down on some steps.

"What are you looking at!?" Cindy screamed. Everyone then started talking again. "I don't know if I can go through with this..."

"Yes you can...C'mon..." Jimmy said pulling her into a hug. "Ignore them..." Just then a kid ran up to them.

"Hey my friends and I were just wondering when your wedding is and if we're invited."

"Oh you little...AHHH!" Cindy jumped up and lunged at the kid but Jimmy caught her before she got to him. "Sleep with your eyes open!" She yelled after the kid as he ran.

"Cindy relax....It'll blow over in a few days." Cindy just held onto Jimmy like he was the only thing keeping her alive. "We should get inside." The rest of the day went like that. Jimmy was starting to get annoyed but not as much as Cindy. By the end of the day she was ready to kill someone. Cindy started complaining to Jimmy once they got out of school but he just took her hand and said that it would be okay. Then one kid came up to him and said something that really ticked him off.

"I thought you were a genius?"

"I am..." He said a little confused

"Then what are you doing with a girl like her?" He walked away laughing, leaving Jimmy with a mean look on his face along with Cindy's.

"C'mon Cindy...." Jimmy took her arm and ran to his lab. "Wait here..." A second or two later he came out with his hyper cube. Then he pulled her up to her room. "Put clothes and stuff in here."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to Paradise..." Jimmy said giving her a quick kiss. With that she smiled and started throwing clothes, toiletries, and entertainment things into the hyper cube. Then they went over to Jimmy's to throw his stuff in. He added things like blankets and pillows into it. He also threw a few inventions into it too. Then he grabbed his flying chip and attatched it to his skin.

He helped Cindy onto his back then flew out the front door. Cindy smiled as she said "Now this is your best idea yet." Then she saw Libby waving to try to stop them but they continued to fly. "bye Libby!" She yelled. And off they went back to their paradise.

It took a while to get there but it was worth it. They found their island and landed. Cindy simply ran and kicked up sand. She was so happy they had come back. Jimmy joined her. They hugged and laughed like they were drunk. They spun around until they fell down Cidny on Jimmy.

"What changed your mind about 'it being okay'?" Cindy asked

"That last kid...I think we'll be better off here." Cindy lowered her mouth to his and kissed him like their first kiss. "Now this is the simple life and I bet you no one will miss us. I mean here we don't have to deal with school, people, or...anything."

"I know."

I'm sry but it's going to be a while until the next chapter comes out i think. I'm not happy with the way this story is going i don't think _i_ like it too much anymore... i'm going to wrap it up in a few chapters though i wpn't quit incase there's someone out there who wants the rest!


	5. Guilt

Back Home

Chapter five:- Guilt

This was the first time that Jimmy and Cindy thought it was okay to run from their problems. They were able to live a simple life together and no one could tell them what was right or wrong or what to do. The next few days past by with non stop fun including swiming, exploring, and believe it or not they shared interesting things about their friends thinking they'd never see them agian. Sure there were some things they missed but it was worth it.

"This is great...just you and me." Cindy sighed as she took his hand. She couldn't think of anything better.

"Yeah I know. What could be better?"

"I don't know...well I have to admit that I do miss Libby a little."

"Really? After that story you told me I have a different look on her."

"No really, I miss her a little....She never _really_ made fun of us." Libby always understood well almost always."

"Yeah I know, I miss Sheen and Carl a little bit."

"What about Goddard?" Cindy asked a little curious why he didn't mention his mechanical dog.

"Well he did make fun of us a little. He taped a kiss of ours and kept replaying it." Jimmy said looking down. Cindy growled...

"I never did like him." They laughed a little then Jimmy stood up. Cindy followed since he still had her hand in his own. He led her over to the waterfall, their saviour. Cindy sighed remembering what had happened the last time they were at the waterfall; good and bad. Shaking all thoughts from her head, they changed into their swimsuites and hopped into the water.

They both started laughing until Cindy yelped out in pain. "OWWWW!"

"What?"

"Something bit me!" She ran out of the water only to see a bite on her foot then a snake slither around and get out of the water itself. "Jimmy...." She pointed to it and once he saw the snake, he examined her foot quickly. "How bad is it?"

"Well if bad means I have to suck poison out of your foot then it's really bad." Cindy's head snapped up.

"You mean that snake is poisonous!?" She yelled "Then save me NEUTRON!" Jimmy backed off a little from shock of her voice then sucked as much poison out of her foot as possible. It didn't help all that much though. "Jim-my...I f-feel dizzy." Cindy said in a few moments

"Oh no..." Jimmy took Cindy's hand just as she fainted "The poison's already working and very quickly." He knew what he had to do...

Jimmy sat outside of the emergency room at Retroville hospital waiting to hear any news about Cindy. He looked over at Libby crying on Sheen's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the one who wanted to go back to the island. If he would have just delt with life or agreed to keep their relationship hidden, Cindy wouldn't be in pain. Carl came over and sat next to Jimmy.

"She'll be okay Jim." He said shakily

"It's my fault..." He said "It's my fault she's in there!" Jimmy jumped up and started yelling. "It's my fault anything happens anyone in this town! Everything's my fault! If' I was never here you'd all be better off!...and Cindy wouldn't be in this mess." He finished in a whisper.

"I...You...I have to go." Carl said unsure of how to comfort his friend now. Jimmy looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"You know it's all true!" He yelled before sitting back down. He buried his head in his hands.

"Mr. Neutron, Mr. James Neutron." A doctor said coming out into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Jimmy said looking up.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute...I have some...er news." Jimmy did nothing but nodd and get up. He slowly walked over to the doctor. "We've injected the antipoison but she's in pretty bad condition...we're not sure if it will work in time."

"Can I see her." Is all Jimmy could say

"In a minute. She's not fully awake and with the pain medications we've given her she won't be able to say much if anything at all. There's also something you should know..."

"What is it?" He said a little annoyed

"If she does pull through... there's a slight chance that she'll have some sort of medical blood problem for the rest of her life." Jimmy closed his eyes for a minute hoping to wake up with Cindy beside him but all he saw was the doctor. "You can go in while I go talk to her parents."

"Thank you." He barley managed to say. He walked into Cindy's room and closed the door behind him. "Oh..." Cindy's foot was swollen and she was so pale. Her eyes were closed and every now and then she'd twitch in a sudden pain. "Cindy..." Jimmy felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at her. He pulled a chair up by her bed and sat down. He saw the nurse in the corner but ignored the fact she was there. "Cindy...You gotta pull through for me. I can't live without you. I'm sooo sorry." Jimmy said between sobs. "Everything's my fault but I promise that if you pull through nothing like this will ever happen agian. You can't leave us like this. If you die here and now I couldn't live with the guilt. I just couldn't...Don't leave me..." He leaned down and kissed her hand.

The line went flat.

(There will be one more chapter)


	6. Things Unsaid

Back home

Chapter six:- Things unsaid

The nurse quickly yelled out for help on a flat line. Jimmy said there in disbelief until the doctor pushed him and the chair into a corner. He watched in horror as the doctors worked to save her. Jimmy threw his head into his hands agian and started pleading.

"Please Cindy. Don't leave me....Don't leave me. I promise to keep you safe just don't leave me right now." Then he heard the beebing noice to signal her heart was beating agian.

"The antipoison is working." The doctor said in disbelief. "I want her watched _very_ closly. Take careful note on what goes on here."

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked a little dizzy himself.

"It looks like she's going to make it...with no side effects." The doctor said staring at a chart. "She's very lucky. The antipoisons we have don't normally work that quickly." Jimmy saighed and smiled. He said a silent thank you then as the room cleared out he approached Cindy.

"Keep hangin' in there." He knew she was saying she would try...he just knew. Jimmy walked out of the room to leave her alone to find Libby. "She's going to be okay."

"Oh thank god!" Libby yelled. She smiled then stood up and hugged Jimmy.

"What was that for?"

"An 'I'm sorry'. You guys shouldn't have felt you needed to run off."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I know but after you guys ran off, the school held a meeting and man was everyone dead quiet. Everyone's sorry."

"That's good to know but right now we need to focus on Cindy."

"You said she going to be okay." Libby said a little confused

"Yeah but for the next few days she's not going to be able to do much so..."

"Is she able to talk right now?" Jimmy paused a little unsure on how to answer.

"Yeah in a way she can..." Jimmy turned away and layed down on a couch and fell asleep feeling everything was going to be okay.

I hoped you liked it...I have started a new fic that will be posted soon.


End file.
